projectvigilancefandomcom-20200216-history
Incident 6676
INCIDENT LOG 6766-DQ Incident on 15/10/20██ - Black Snake Sighting The following is an extract from secure comms, with Lucas Thresher, Carl Monteverde, Joseph Thorne, and John Latham of TALOS. Log (Dr. Thorne has asked about equipment needed) · 10:09 Dr. Thresher: A faraday cage, fine mesh. · Perhaps a psychic jammer. · 10:09 Dr. Thorne: yes the subject reported his mind being clogged around it. · 10:09 Dr. Thresher: And remember your Photograph, of course. · No need for the public to remember anything/ · 10:10 Dr. Thorne: of course · 10:10 Dr. Monteverde: New Insomnian developments? · 10:10 Dr. Thresher: A suspected sub breed. · Dr. Thorne is confirming. · 10:19 Dr. Thorne: Thresher! we spotted something! · 10:19 Dr. Thresher: Identified? · 10:20 Dr. Thorne: not yet, but definitely anomalous · 10:20 Dr. Thresher: Remain cautious. · I'll send more security officers. · 10:20 Dr. Monteverde: and don't rush, either · 10:21 Mr. Latham: Haste makes waste, as they say. · 10:21 Dr. Thresher: Keep us informed. · 10:21 Dr. Monteverde: yes. · 10:22 Dr. Thorne: it’s running · 10:22 Dr. Thresher: Humanoid? · What do the Sighted see? · 10:22 Mr. Latham: I have an empath. Would that work? · 10:23 Dr. Thresher: How fast can they be delivered? · 10:23 Dr. Thorne: they see it as snake like. · 10:23 Dr. Thresher: Snake-like! · Wait there. · 10:23 Dr. Thorne: an empath? i am not well briefed on TALOS · 10:23 Dr. Thresher: Await instructions, I’m sending an item for you. · 10:23 Dr. Thresher: It's a papyrus · 10:23 Mr. Latham: An empath would be useful for discovering the intentions of the creature. · 10:24 Dr. Thorne: yes · 10:24 Dr. Monteverde: I've heard about this from Thresher. · Be careful. · 10:24 Dr. Thresher: If you identify the creature you see on the papyrus, inform us at once. · Black, shapeshifting snakes are predicted. · 10:24 Dr. Thorne: yes Dr. · what does that mean? · 10:24 Mr. Latham: Shall I send Ms. Fern along to you? · 10:24 Dr. Thresher: Sending now, should be there in 30 seconds. · How fast can she arrive, Mr. Latham:? · 10:25 Mr. Latham: About thirty minutes. · She's in Bermuda right now. · 10:25 Dr. Thorne: dammit! · 10:25 Dr. Thresher: Other Hazards send out psychic jamming, and can cause permanent mental damage. · 10:25 Dr. Monteverde: Figures, they're always in Bermuda · 10:25 Dr. Thresher: I wouldn't risk a high quality empath · 10:25 Dr. Thorne: is a black snake bad? · 10:25 Dr. Thresher: Depends, have you got an ident? · Checked the papyrus? · 10:26 Dr. Thorne: what would that mean, not yet.. · 10:26 Dr. Thresher: It probably isn't. · But we have to check. · 10:26 Dr. Thorne: what method is the papyrus to be delivered · 10:27 Dr. Thresher: Dr. Thorne, by plane. · 10:27 Dr. Thresher: Should be there · 10:27 Dr. Monteverde: any luck yet? · 10:28 Dr. Monteverde: keeping track of the snake? · 10:29 Dr. Thorne: yes · just getting the papyrus now · 10:29 Dr. Thorne: good · 10:30 Dr. Monteverde: and? · any ID? · 10:30 Dr. Thorne: We have a match! · 10:30 Dr. Thresher: But... · No. Surely not. · Confirm? · 10:31 Dr. Thorne: yes confirmed · 10:31 Dr. Thresher: ****. · 10:31 Dr. Thorne: where are the empath and the security team · 10:31 Dr. Thresher: Stop right there. · Establish a perimeter. · Air strike prepping. · 10:31 Dr. Monteverde: Is this what we've feared, Thresher? · 10:31 Dr. Thresher: Indeed. · 10:32 Dr. Monteverde: Christ · alright · 10:32 Mr. Latham: I'm glad you told me about the air strike BEFORE I sent my empath. · 10:32 Dr. Monteverde: do what he says · 10:32 Dr. Thresher: You can recover the corpse after the strike, Thorne. · 10:32 Dr. Thorne: what! · 10:32 Dr. Monteverde: this is bad · 10:32 Dr. Thorne: I’m too close! · 10:32 Mr. Latham: What's going on? · 10:32 Dr. Thorne: my team! · 10:32 Mr. Latham: I demand to be told! · 10:32 Dr. Thresher: If it's confirmed, extract yourselves NOW · 10:32 Dr. Monteverde: just get out of there then · 10:32 Mr. Latham: No bombing until I know what's going on. · 10:32 Dr. Thresher: Mr. Latham:, can you wait a moment? · 10:32 Dr. Thorne: We’re on it! · 10:32 Dr. Thresher: :Lives are at stake. · 10:33 Dr. Thorne: Latham, do NOT INTERFERE! · 10:33 Mr. Latham: What is it? · 10:33 Dr. Thorne: i repeat · 10:33 Dr. Monteverde: It's a life and death situation here. · 10:33 Dr. Thresher: If they're here, then... · 10:33 Dr. Monteverde: Thresher, is there any name we can give Latham about it? · 10:33 Dr. Thresher: All Project Vigilance: Code red 2. · 10:33 Mr. Latham: Tell me what it is, and maybe I'll stay out of your way. · 10:33 Dr. Thresher: Code red 2. · I repeat, code red 2. · Latham, it's a guardian serpent. · 10:34 Mr. Latham: Which is? · 10:34 Dr. Monteverde: Bad. · 10:34 Mr. Latham: What does it guard? · 10:34 Dr. Monteverde: That's what · 10:34 Dr. Thresher: Probable connection to The Word. · 10:34 Mr. Latham: Oh. · 10:34 Dr. Thresher: I'm afraid this is level 5 stuff. · 10:34 Mr. Latham: Why don't you send a team to destroy it? · TALOS could handle it. · 10:34 Dr. Thresher: Air strike is doing it now · 10:34 Mr. Latham: No! · 10:34 Dr. Thorne: we are almost out! · 10:34 Mr. Latham: Innocent lives could be lost! · 10:34 Dr. Thresher: Air strike in 2 minutes. · 10:34 Mr. Latham: No bombs! · 10:35 Dr. Thresher: This area is quarantined. · 10:35 Dr. Thorne: we are in an urban area thresher, Are you insane! · 10:35 Mr. Latham: Don't do it! · 10:35 Dr. Thresher: I set the security team to clear the area. · Police joined in. · There's no-one within 2km. · 10:35 Mr. Latham: And how are you going to cover this up afterwards? · 10:35 Dr. Thorne: we are! · 10:35 Dr. Thresher: Other than your team, Thorne... · Latham, as a biohazard · anthrax release · 10:36 Dr. Thorne: what? · 10:36 Dr. Monteverde: Checking the scans, it's only you Thorne · 10:36 Dr. Thresher: That's the cover story. · 10:36 Dr. Monteverde: best to take some cover · 10:36 Dr. Thresher: 10 seconds. · 10:36 Mr. Latham: If I only had a teleporter... · 10:36 Dr. Monteverde: Anthrax is good enough · 10:36 Dr. Thresher: There was a delay. · 10:36 Mr. Latham: I could get Thorne out of there. · 10:36 Dr. Thresher: 5. · 3. · 10:36 Dr. Monteverde: and I'm sure you're working on that Latham. · 10:36 Dr. Thresher: 1. · Ait strike dropping. · Area neutralised. · Confirm? · 10:37 Dr. Thresher: Dr. Thorne:, can you confirm? · 10:37 Dr. Monteverde: How much firepower was that? · 10:37 Dr. Thorne: "..." · 10:37 Dr. Thresher: 500kg of bombs... · 10:37 Dr. Thorne: " *static*" · 10:37 Dr. Thresher: Thermobaric... · Dr. Thorne:! · 10:37 Mr. Latham: Thermobaric? · There's no way he could have survived! · You killed him! · 10:37 Dr. Thresher: ****. · ****ing hell. · 10:38 Dr. Thorne: I hope you have a nice medical plan, i have first degree burns!" · 10:38 Dr. Thresher: Oh… · 10:38 Dr. Thorne: I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU! · 10:38 Dr. Thresher: Oh my... **** · You're alright! · 10:38 Mr. Latham: You're alive! · 10:38 Dr. Thresher: He's alright! · 10:38 Mr. Latham: How did you survive! · ? · 10:38 Dr. Thorne: i could not say the same for my team · 10:38 Dr. Thresher: Dr. Thorne:, can you confirm hit? · 10:38 Dr. Thorne: i do not know · i should be dead · i will try · 10:38 Dr. Thresher: Security team is heading to confirm. · 10:38 Dr. Thorne: i am in pain though · 10:38 Dr. Thresher: Three helicopters coming for extraction. · 10:39 Mr. Latham: If that snake is still alive, I will be angry. · 10:39 Dr. Thresher: Medical team on board. · 10:39 Dr. Monteverde: Is the thing dead? · 10:39 Dr. Thresher: hang on... · 10:39 Dr. Monteverde: I should hope so · 10:39 Dr. Thresher: Security team reporting... · It's hit. · 50% vaporised. · 10:39 Dr. Monteverde: Dead? · 10:39 Dr. Thresher: Remainder shows no life signs. · 10:39 Mr. Latham: Is the snake dead? · 10:39 Dr. Thresher: We're taking it for incineration. · 10:39 Dr. Monteverde: Sure as hell hope it's dead · 10:40 Dr. Thresher: ****, i hope so too · 10:40 Mr. Latham: Don't leave two molecules together. · 10:40 Dr. Thresher: We'll go for grade 1 incineration. · High fusion. · 10:40 Dr. Monteverde: ...will this be catalogued, or is it too risky? · 10:40 Mr. Latham: You killed your own men, Thresher. · 10:40 Dr. Thorne: i almost died! · 10:40 Mr. Latham: Thorne’s team was killed. · 10:40 Dr. Thresher: It's one of a group of Hazards. · Level 5 stuff. · 10:40 Dr. Thorne: you’re a lunatic! · 10:40 Mr. Latham: I hope you can live with yourself. · 10:40 Dr. Thresher: I know. · ****, i know · People die. · Too many people die. · 10:41 Mr. Latham: But those deaths could have been avoided. · 10:41 Dr. Thresher: But if this hadn't been done... · 10:41 Mr. Latham: And that's why I don't work for PV. · 10:41 Dr. Thresher: it could be hundreds of thousands... · 10:41 Dr. Thorne: only 5 people had been killed by it so far thresher · you failed to look at the intelligence · 10:42 Dr. Thresher: So it's good we got to it in time. · You don't know what they do. · 10:42 Mr. Latham: Not good for your team. · 10:42 Dr. Thresher: None of you do. · CHQ won't care, you know. · Deaths are just stats to them. · 10:42 Mr. Latham: Well, if you won't tell us, how can we? · 10:42 Dr. Thresher: You can't. · Don't ask, please. · ****. · 10:43 Mr. Latham: You people have too many secrets. · 10:43 Dr. Thresher: Dr. Thorne:? · You there? · In transit, i hope... · 10:43 Dr. Thorne: i am · 10:43 Dr. Thresher: Good. · 10:43 Dr. Monteverde: thank god · 10:43 Dr. Thorne: you should be seeing me soon? · 10:43 Dr. Thresher: Have the next month off. · 10:43 Dr. Thorne: thank you · 10:43 Dr. Monteverde: you deserve it after that · 10:44 Dr. Thorne: " YOU ****ing LUNATIC! · 10:44 Mr. Latham: Stop by at TALOS headquarters for a coffee sometime. · 10:44 Dr. Thorne: of course Latham · 10:44 Dr. Thresher: I... I’m sorry. · It had to be done. · 10:44 Mr. Latham: BTW, Thresher: don't ever order my team. · 10:45 Dr. Thresher: Don't worry... · i think I’ll take a break from unit command... · 10:45 Mr. Latham: Go see a therapist. · I've got to go now. · (Mr. Latham leaves the room) · 10:47 Dr. Monteverde: I hope he doesn't tell TALOS. · He will, of course. · 10:47 Dr. Thresher: Of course. Addendum: Following these events, Dr. Thorne appears to have had a psychopathic episode and attempted to kill Dr. Thresher in the TALOS headquarters. With the assistance of Mr. Latham and Subject 483, Dr. Thresher subdued Dr. Thorne. It seems he was irreversibly change by his black snake encounter, and had to be shot multiple times before dying. In Fiction *Story: The Hunting Category:Project Vigilance